Throughout the GI tract in the human body there are focal lesions of unwanted or unhealthy tissue that physicians desire to remove or ablate in situ. Examples of these lesions include ‘islands’ of intestinal metaplasia and dysplasia in the esophagus or ‘flat’ polyps in the colon. One challenge in treating these types of lesions relates to accurately positioning the treatment device to the target lesion.